Il a suffi d'une fois
by Mylittleworldandmydreams
Summary: Hermione Granger, enfin plutôt Hermione Weasley, 32 ans, est allée se détendre à un petit café moldu après une journée de travail. Elle n'aurait jamais cru croiser Drago Malefoy au même endroit, ni de ce qui se passerait ensuite...
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je délaisse un peu ma chère Next Génération pour m'essayer sur mon 1er OS d'un couple que j'adore : le dramione !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(Je corrige les fautes comme je peux dés que je relis la fic)**

* * *

25 février 2012, 15h à peine, Hermione sortait du Ministère. Elle avait pris quelques heures supplémentaires ce samedi-là. Ron était encore au magasin avec Georges, et leurs enfants, Rose et Hugo, âgés tous deux de presque six et quatre ans étaient chez les parents de la sorcière.

Hermione avait envie d'aller chercher ses enfants, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour se poser tranquillement quelque part et se détendre. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione décida d'aller dans un petit café moldu non loin.

Il y avait foule, non uniquement parce que c'était l'heure du thé, mais parce que c'était un café assez réputé pour la capitale. Hermione vit un accès à l'étage du dessus une fois la porte d'entrée passée, et elle décida de s'y installer dès qu'elle aurait choisi son café.

\- Ça par exemple ! Granger ici !

Hermione sursauta quand elle aperçut l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Malefoy ?!

Voilà une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, les deux anciens ennemis travaillaient tous deux au Ministère, mais se croisaient rarement pour leur plus grand bonheur.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir dans ce café, dit le blond en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Moi non plus, lui répondit la brune. Depuis quand un Malefoy fréquente-il un établissement moldu ?

\- Depuis qu'ils font de très bons cafés, selon ma secrétaire. J'y vais de temps en temps quand j'ai un après-midi de libre après le travail.

\- Tiens, tu travailles aussi le samedi ?

\- De temps en temps, Granger. Et toi, toi et Wesley, vous ne gagnez pas assez ?

\- Il s'agit de quelques heures supplémentaires ! Grimaça Hermione, pendant quelques instants, elle crût que Malefoy était devenu presque agréable. Et ce n'est plus à Granger, mais à Mme Weasley auquel tu t'adresses !

\- Désolé, Granger, mais t'appeler ainsi me perturbe.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, un peu déconcertée.

\- Enfin, puisqu'apparemment, nous sommes les seuls sorciers ici, autant en profiter ! Veux-tu te joindre à moi ?

\- Qu... Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Bredouilla Hermione confuse.

\- Oui ? Aurais-tu subi un sort de babillage Granger ?

\- Euh... Allô ? Tu es Drago Malefoy et moi Hermione Granger, tu sais, celle dont tu crachais dessus pendant au moins 7 ans !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez Granger, pour une fois que je voulais être courtois avec toi !

\- Si c'est de la pitié, tu peux la garder, balaya Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé d'être poli avec moi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser !

Elle s'écarta de lui et arriva devant la caisse.

\- Un cappuccino s'il vous plaît.

\- C'est pour moi, lança Drago en rejoignant Hermione.

\- Malefoy !

\- Ce sera tout, madame ? Demanda la jeune vendeuse.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Tenez, merci beaucoup ! La coupa Drago en donnant son argent moldu.

\- Enfin Malefoy, comment oses-tu ! S'écrit Hermione.

\- C'est ta première fois ici, non ? Alors permets-moi de te l'offrir. Et ne me remercie pas pour cela.

\- Ça par exemple, pensa Hermione déjà exaspérée par le comportement du trentenaire.

\- Allons à l'étage, je te pris, l'entraîna Drago une fois qu'Hermione obtenu son cappuccino, c'est mieux là-bas.

\- Et pourquoi j'accepterais de prendre le café ensemble ? Retoqua Hermione. C'est... Complétement absurde cette situation ! Quelle mouche t'a piqué ?

Drago s'arrêta dans son trajet. Il avait déjà grimpé trois marches d'escalier. Il se retourna vers elle et la fixa.

\- Je ne suis plus le même qu'il y a quatorze ans Granger. Si tu préfères boire tranquillement ton café, grand bien te fasse. Ou si tu préfères savoir ce que je suis devenu, tu peux toujours t'asseoir à ma table et discuter, comme font des adultes responsables.

Et il la planta là. Hermione était restée devant les marches des escaliers. Elle était encore complètement ébahie par le changement d'attitude de Malefoy envers elle. Et sa curiosité voulait savoir pourquoi il avait changé. Hermione soupira et rassembla son courage de Gryffondor et grimpa les escaliers. Elle retrouva le blond assit un peu plus loin contre un mur.

\- Je savais que t'allais venir, ricana Drago une fois qu'il vit Hermione devant sa table.

\- N'en rajoutes pas, Malefoy.

Elle s'assit devant lui et but une gorgée de son café. Il eut un silence entre eux pendant quelques instants.

\- Alors Malefoy, se lança Hermione sarcastiquement, alors comme ça, tu n'es plus le fils à papa de Poudlard, jeune mangemort et petit con arrogant ?

\- On dirait que non, répondit ce dernier sur le même ton, j'ai grandi.

\- Encore une chance. Sinon tu n'aurais pas invité une sang-de-bourbe à ta table.

Drago resta interdit un moment lorsqu'il entendit l'insulte. Hermione vit sa gêne et ne sut comment réagir à ça.

\- Sang-de-bourbe, hein ? Réagit finalement l'ex Serpentard. Mon insulte préférée pour te désigner.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier, lui répondit Hermione. Ta tante a tout fait pour que je m'en souvienne.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bras, là où les terribles mots étaient encore présents, Malefoy tiqua.

\- Ma cinglée de tante... Ça se...voit encore ?

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Ce n'est plus que des marques blanches, parfois, j'arrive à oublier que cette cicatrice existe... J'ai désormais un point physique commun avec Harry, dit-elle un peu ironique à la fin.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit le demi-sourire forcé de Malefoy, Hermione se tut à nouveau.

\- La mienne...sa marque...restera également. Déclara Drago après quelques secondes pesantes.

\- J'imagine...Répondit Hermione en reprenant une gorgée de son café, imité ensuite par Drago.

Les adultes fixèrent un instant leur table avant qu'Hermione osa reprendre la parole à nouveau.

\- Harry a pu au moins te sauver, toi et ta mère.

\- C'est exact, lui répondit Drago d'un ton réservé. Mais uniquement parce que j'étais mineur et le rôle que ma mère a joué pour aider Harry dans la forêt interdite. Mon père croupit à Azkaban et je ne m'en plains pas !

\- Oh...et...euh... Tu vas parfois le...

\- Voir ? Rarement. Ma mère le fait, car elle l'aime, mais moi... Je le fais presque par obligation. À chaque fois que nous y allons, nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Hors de question que j'entraîne ma femme et mon fils là-bas.

\- Ta femme...Astoria c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est cela. Astoria Greengrass.

\- La sœur de Daphné oui... J'aurais pensé que tu marierais avec Pansy.

Drago grimaça, mais cette fois-ci, Hermione entendit un ricanement discret.

\- Avec Parkinson ?! Plutôt me jeter de la tour d'Astronomie que de finir ma vie avec elle !

\- C'est vrai que j'imagine très mal Parkinson être une femme convenable !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais de base... Le contrat était pour moi et Daphné...

\- Un contrat ? Avec Daphné ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui... Tu sais, les contrats de mariage entre certaines familles de sang-pur, cela se fait encore. Daphné et moi étions fiancés avant même d'avoir mis un pied à Poudlard. Mais lors de l'emprisonnement de mon père, avant et après la guerre, la famille Malefoy a perdu de son prestige... Du coup, les Greengrass ont préféré annuler le contrat pour que Daphné épouse un homme plus distingué, mais ils m'ont donné Astoria, tel un lot de consolation...

Hermione grimaça, comment peut-on encore autoriser des contrats de mariages aujourd'hui ? Et considéré Astoria, tel un lot de consolation pour Malefoy ?

\- Astoria a malgré tout fait de son mieux pour rendre honneur à moi et à sa famille. Cela fait presque douze ans que nous nous sommes mariés. C'est une femme qui a été très délaissée par rapport à sa sœur...et très fragile... Je t'avoue que la naissance de mon fils a été quasiment un miracle. Astoria aurait voulu lui donner une petite sœur pour ne pas respecter la tradition du fils unique de la famille Malefoy... Mais vu sa santé... Cela lui est impossible.

\- Oh...Malefoy, je suis désolée...

\- Ce n'est rien...

Hermione était horriblement gênée. Pourquoi Malefoy racontait-il tout cela ? Elle reprit une gorgée de café et pria pour que Malefoy change de sujet.

\- Et toi Granger, ta vie avec Weasley ?

\- Malefoy, je te le répète, Weasley est mon nom désormais.

\- Pitié Granger, même si tout Poudlard était au courant que vous allez finir ensemble, j'ai encore du mal à te considérer comme telle.

\- Appelle-moi Hermione dans ce cas, renchérit la brune.

Drago pouffa.

\- Très bien "Hermione", je te pris de m'appeler "Drago" dans ce cas !

\- Je vais essayer "Drago" ! Reprit la Gryffondor sur le même ton d'humour. Mais dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi Poudlard était au courant que...

\- Enfin Grang...Hermione ! Depuis la troisième année, on ne voyait que ça ! Vous vous êtes tourné autour comme des idiots en vous cachant derrière des disputes de gosses ! Si on avait pu fabriquer une pancarte avec écrit en gros "Embrassez-vous qu'on en finisse !" je suis sûre que même les profs auraient participé !

À ces mots, Hermione eut du mal à terminer sa bouche sans tout recracher tellement elle riait. En voyant la sorcière ainsi, Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer également.

\- Mon dieu, rien que l'image me fait rire, gloussa Hermione. Mais c'est vrai qu'il en a fallu du temps entre Ron et moi.

\- Et maintenant ? Osa Drago en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça légèrement et même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler, Drago le remarqua.

\- Oh euh... Ça se passe bien.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Hermione. J'ai beau très peu te connaître, je vois qu'il y a un problème.

\- Bien sûr que non, se redressa Hermione, plus froide. Nous sommes mariés depuis presque 10 ans et nous sommes heureux ! Nous avons deux beaux enfants, nous vivons dans une jolie petite maison et...Bon sang Malefoy n'utilise pas ta legilimencie !

\- Mais je ne l'utilise pas ! Se défend le blond.

\- Mais oui, c'est cela, je te vois !

\- Très bien ! Admet Drago. Oui, excuse-moi pour ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de savoir !

\- Tu restes vraiment un Serpentard ! Quel culot !

Hermione se renferma et but une autre gorgée. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Drago qui avait la mine boudeuse.

\- Mais quel enfant, pensa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- À quoi cela va te servir de savoir ? À faire de nouveaux potins sur ma vie de couple au Ministère ? Demanda Hermione encore un peu énervé.

\- Bon sang Granger, tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire de ma journée ! À vrai dire, limite, je m'en fiche de ton ménage, mais je vois bien à ton regard que tu as bien envie de te confier, mais que tu n'oses pas !

Hermione soupira. Ce petit arrogant avait raison. Elle aimerait à se confier à Ginny et Harry, qu'elle considérait comme un frère et une sœur, mais Harry étant le meilleur ami de Ron et Ginny sa sœur, comment pouvait-elle ?

\- Très bien Malefoy, tu veux le savoir, tu le sauras ! J'aime Ron, je l'aime depuis mon adolescence malgré son caractère de borné. Avec lui les choses sont simples et pourtant...

L'énergie de sa voix s'évapora au fur et à mesure que les mots furent prononcés.

\- Et pourtant ? Insista Drago.

\- Et pourtant...Reprit difficilement Hermione, pourtant, j'ai l'impression quelque chose n'est plus là, qu'il est parti petit à petit ou qu'il n'a jamais été là, je ne sais pas... Depuis que je me suis mise en couple avec Ron, j'ai toujours entendu des phrases comme "Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre", "Vous êtes tellement bien ensemble" "Tu ne trouveras pas mieux que lui pour toi". Au début, cela me gênait et j'en riais, mais peu à peu, ce genre de choses m'a vraiment mis à l'aise. J'avais comme l'impression qu'à force, j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même que c'était vrai et qu'ils avaient raison... Mais en fait, je... Ron et moi... Quand j'y repense... Nous nous sommes mis ensemble trop rapidement...

\- Enfin Granger vous...

\- Tiens, c'est Granger de nouveau ?

\- Tu m'as appelé Malefoy tout à l'heure.

\- Ah... Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

\- Enfin Granger, vous avez mis quasiment quatre ans à vous mettre enfin ensemble, je n'appelle pas ça se mettre ensemble rapidement !

\- Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Le jour de la guerre, j'ai embrassé Ron d'un coup et depuis on s'est considéré ensemble ce jour-là. Ensuite, il a fallu faire le deuil de son frère Fred et des autres morts et on a pris notre temps... Du coup, on s'est mis ensemble à la fois trop vite et trop lentement... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Non pas tellement, avoue Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Aucun ne remarqua que Drago avait saisi la main droite d'Hermione depuis quelques minutes.

\- Et là... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je sais plus où j'en suis avec lui, si je l'aime encore ou si je reste avec lui comme si j'étais sous...

\- Sous l'influence des autres ?

\- C'est cela.

\- Je comprends... L'influence des autres, j'ai grandi en étant influencé par les idéologies de mon père sur les valeurs de la richesse, du sang et du pouvoir. Je croyais être meilleur que les autres et pourtant... Avant et après la guerre, je suis tombé de bien haut...Astoria m'a aussi aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité...

Drago se tut un instant, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait resserré son emprise sur la main d'Hermione. Cette dernière fut pendant quelques instants, étonnée de ce geste, mais n'insista guère là-dessus en voyant le visage gêné et désolé de Drago.

\- Tu... Tu avais raison. Toi, Weasley et Potter à l'époque. J'étais vraiment un petit con à Poudlard. Alors... Peut-être ça ne pourra jamais pardonner tout ce que je t'ai fait à toi et aux autres, mais... Excuse-moi.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Drago Malefoy s'excusait de ses actes ?! Mais par Merlin c'est insensé ! Elle commença à rire nerveusement et rougit de son acte.

\- Oh pardon Drago, c'est très mal placé, mais je...

\- En effet Hermione, c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît.

\- Excuse-moi, essaya de se reprendre Hermione. Mais...Si on m'avait dit que Drago Malefoy allait me payer un café, me raconter sa vie autant que je raconte la mienne et s'excuser de ses actes passés, j'aurais envoyé cette personne faire une consultation à Saint-Mangouste !

Drago ricana également. En effet, il s'étonnait lui-même à ce sujet-là.

\- Mais, reprit Hermione une fois calmée, j'accepte tes excuses et je te pardonne. Nous étions des enfants à l'époque. Maintenant regarde-nous, nous sommes dans la trentaine à boire un café dans un lieu moldu après le travail !

Hermione en profita pour regarder sa montre. Déjà une heure découlée ?! Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas tarder à rentrer, mais la petite voix au fond d'elle-même lui suppliait de rester encore un peu.

\- Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais sur Weasley, Hermione, déclara Drago une fois qu'il ait fini son café, je te conseille de ne pas trop paniquer avec ça. Parle-lui.

\- Mais...

\- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est la seule solution : la communication est la clé pour qu'un couple dure !

\- Avec Ron, c'est parfois compliqué de discuter... Mais si ça ne marche pas, que même en communiquant, je me rends compte que les choses ne s'arrangent pas...Cela voudrait dire que c'est la fin de mon mariage ?

Drago fit la moue.

\- Dans le cas extrême, oui malheureusement.

\- Mais si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que je vais faire... Que vais-je dire à ma famille, aux Weasley ? Et mes enfants, je ne peux pas leur infliger ça !

\- Hermione calme-toi, rien n'est encore décidé. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas question de divorce, mais juste de réfléchir et parler avec ton mari.

Hermione respira un bon coup et reprit une gorgée de son café.

\- Du coup, j'imagine que tu dois beaucoup parler avec Astoria ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- À vrai dire non. Astoria est ma femme et la mère de mon fils, mais cela s'arrête là malheureusement. Je l'apprécie, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle...

\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne divorces pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Surtout dans les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur, le divorce est mal vu. Si tu n'es pas satisfait de ton couple, on prend des amants et on reste discret. Mais divorcer, c'est considéré comme un déshonneur. Et puis il y a la santé d'Astoria qui risque de prendre un coup si je divorce. Je pense aussi à Scorpius, je ne veux pas non plus lui affliger cela.

\- Oh... Et du coup... Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret, tu vois des...maîtresses ? Osa Hermione.

Drago eut un rire amer.

\- Le Drago de Poudlard n'aurait pas hésité, mais le Drago d'aujourd'hui refuse de le faire. Quitte à tromper ma femme, autant que ce soit avec une femme dont je suis sûre d'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et pas avec une traînée qui ne souhaite que mon argent et ce qui me reste d'honneur pour se faire un nom...

Hermione n'insista pas. Mais étrangement, Drago eut un demi-sourire espiègle.

\- Tu veux entendre une anecdote amusante ?

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit Hermione amusée.

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais... Pendant un temps... Je pinçais pour toi.

\- PARDON ?!

Hermione avait presque crié si bien qu'elle reçut quelques mauvais regards des clients encore présents.

\- La discrétion, tu connais ? Rougit Malefoy en rigolant à moitié.

\- Pardon, pouffa la brune. Mais alors, je tombe des nues ! Enfin, mais comment ça se fait ? C'était quand ? Où ? Comment ? Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Du calme Hermione. Alors quand je ne saurais dire, sans doute entre la fin de ma troisième année et celle de quatrième. Où, et bien à Poudlard. Comment, je pense que c'est depuis le jour où tu m'as frappé au nez...

\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, rit de nouveau Hermione.

\- Ne te moque pas, mais c'est vrai ! J'ai vraiment honte ce jour-là, mais tu m'as aussi beaucoup impressionné. Et puis le jour du bal, je t'avais trouvé... Vraiment magnifique avec ta robe.

\- Merci, rougit Hermione.

\- Mais quand le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu...Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas continuer. De plus, avec nos différences de maison, comment je considérais la valeur du sang et puis si mes parents auraient su...Bref, j'ai dû faire une croix sur toi et je me suis tourné vers d'autres filles.

\- Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre !

\- Mais c'est la vérité, dit Drago avec un clin d'œil. Et toi Hermione, as-tu craqué pour le séduisant Drago Malefoy à cette époque ?

\- Oh que non ! Pouffa Hermione. Tu es toujours resté le petit con arrogant à mes yeux !

\- Même maintenant, demanda Drago en prenant un faux air triste.

Hermione se calma et reprit son sérieux tout en souriant.

\- Je dois admettre que oui, tu as changé Drago. Tu es devenu beaucoup plus mature aujourd'hui et beaucoup plus tolérant.

\- Je te remercie Hermione.

Les adultes sourirent et se turent. La main d'Hermione était restée dans celle de Drago et sans s'en rendre compte, ce dernier avait commencé à la caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Hermione, en jetant un regard discret à la fenêtre, savait que l'heure tournait, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de partir.

Les deux sorciers se fixèrent. Hermione avait beau avoir trente-deux ans passés, elle paressait encore d'avoir la vingtaine. Ses cheveux étaient plus soignés, ses yeux étaient sublimés par une légère touche de mascara et elle s'habillait de façon classe pour une femme d'affaires. Drago avait quitté ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et avait une barbe de deux jours à peine. Toujours habillé dans les tons sombres et gardait le même air de séducteur qu'à l'époque de l'école.

Instinctivement, la main de Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione qu'il avait retenue pendant longtemps et la porta à ses lèvres, les frôlant à peine. Hermione fit de son mieux pour contrôler son rougissement face à ce contact et eut un sourire nerveux. Après tout ce n'était rien, Harry lui a fait ça une ou deux fois pour lui témoigner son affection, mais avec Drago, c'était différent.

Aucun de deux ne se quitta des yeux, se regardant, se contemplant, étudiant chaque centimètre, chaque détail de l'autre. Comme s'ils se redécouvraient. La main d'Hermione reposait sur la joue de Drago. Et tout doucement, Hermione fit un léger aller-retour sur cette joue, la main de Drago toujours sur la sienne, la resserrant un peu plus à chaque caresse.

L'autre main d'Hermione reposait sur la table. Drago la prend et la porta à nouveau à ses lèvres. Hermione frissonna et ne cessa pas son mouvement sur la joue de Drago. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle approcha la main de Drago tenant encore la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres également. Sa main était chaude, il avait des doigts de pianistes et aussi une peau vraiment douce.

Drago ramena les deux mains gauches vers lui et embrassa à nouveau celle d'Hermione. Cette dernière recommença également, goûtant chaque fois un peu plus à la peau de l'autre avec ses lèvres. Les mains droites de leur côté, n'avaient pas quitté la joue de Drago.

Lorsque Drago rapprocha la main d'Hermione contre ses lèvres, au lieu du dos de la main que les deux adultes embrassaient sans cesse depuis tout à l'heure, ce fut cette fois-ci les doigts d'Hermione, à savoir l'index et le majeur, que Drago porta à sa bouche. Si le cerveau de notre sorcière était déjà sur pause depuis que leurs gestes avaient commencé, il fut presque déconnecté une fois les lèvres de Drago contre le bout de ses doigts. Hermione réalisait à peine ce qu'il se passait, c'était tellement intéressant, intriguant, mais aussi sensuel... Et frustrant ?

Une fois ses doigts libérés, Hermione fit de même avec celles de Drago. Elle embrassa doucement ses doigts si fins, appréciant leur goût à chaque baiser. Et comme avec leur main, Drago et Hermione alternaient le mouvement. Peu à peu, leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés et Hermione sentait de plus en plus la table appuyée sur son ventre.

Pendant un instant, ils cessèrent leurs gestes. Puis leurs mains se posèrent sur les joues de chacun. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils se regardèrent à nouveau, ils contemplaient les yeux, les joues et les lèvres de l'autre tandis que les mains caressaient les joues, parfois même leurs doigts s'aventurèrent devant la bouche de l'autre et ils recevaient des baisers voire même un léger mordillement.

Puis Drago craqua, il prit le bras droit d'Hermione et releva légèrement la manche avant de porter la paume de sa main contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant délicatement tout en descendant petit à petit jusqu'à son poignet. Hermione frissonnait à chaque fois que la bouche de Drago la parcourait davantage. Plus les secondes passaient, plus la tension montait et plus Hermione souhaitait que les lèvres de celui qui était son pire ennemi il y a encore quelques heures, se posaient sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il la libéra de son emprise, Hermione fit le même manège que lui et sentit de plus en plus son cœur s'accéléré à chaque parcelle de sa peau parcourue.

À nouveau, ils cessèrent tous mouvement, leurs mains revenaient sur les joues de chacun, mais le duo cherchait de plus en plus à se rapprocher, à sentir l'odeur et entendre la respiration de l'autre. La table rentrait de plus en plus dans le ventre d'Hermione et même en bougeant sa chaise comme elle pouvait, elle avait le sentiment d'être un peu écrasé. Mais à choisir, elle préférait s'étouffer à moitié contre la table que reculer et risquer de rompre l'instant avec Drago.

La table semblait vraiment faire obstacle aux deux sorciers. Leurs mains se caressaient toujours, leurs lèvres se cherchaient de plus en plus, leurs respirations étaient presque coupées et leurs désirs grandissaient à chaque instant. L'idée qu'ils étaient en réalité mariés chacun de leur côté, parents et en train de se toucher dans un lieu public étaient leurs derniers soucis.

Chacun était fasciné par l'autre, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, les bruits des clients et des discussions alentours avaient quasiment disparu, comme si Drago et Hermione étaient enfermés dans une bulle. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait combien de temps leur manège durait. Ce fut qu'au moment où le nez d'Hermione touchait presque celui de Drago, qu'en le voyant se mordre discrètement les lèvres, qu'Hermione craqua et fondit sur les lèvres.

Leur baiser, si longtemps attendu après leur jeu de séduction, respirait la découverte, le désir et l'interdit. Ils s'étaient presque relevés pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser, malgré la pression de la table contre leurs côtes. Peu de gens les remarquèrent, car ils étaient vers le fond et contre un mur.

Leurs lèvres s'embrassaient, se cherchaient encore pour se capturer encore plus. Quand Hermione sentit une légère pression des dents de Drago sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle retient presque un gémissement. Ron n'aimait pas qu'on le morde et Hermione avait toujours été frustrée de ne pas pouvoir lui mordre les lèvres ou la langue. Hermione approfondit davantage le baiser en le mordant également et en lui léchant les lèvres. Drago frissonna et lui mordit cette langue tentatrice. Avec Astoria, il n'osait pas trop la mordre par exemple, car elle semblait si fragile, telle une poupée de porcelaine, qu'il avait presque peur de la blesser à la moindre "violence" ou pulsion qu'il voulait exprimer.

Leurs bouches se quittèrent un instant pour reprendre leur respiration mais Drago captura rapidement de nouveau les lèvres d'Hermione, comme si elles lui semblaient désormais vitales. Ils auraient pu passer des heures à s'embrasser, à se goûter l'un l'autre, à se caresser, à se regarder, encore et encore...

Après leur troisième long baiser, Drago dû se résoudre à rompre le contact.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, murmura-t-il.

Hermione semblait se réveiller d'un rêve. Mécaniquement, elle abandonna le fond de son café, qui devait être froid désormais et remit son manteau et son sac. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'heure, le soleil d'hiver s'était presque entièrement couché et elle savait qu'elle était en retard pour aller chercher ses enfants. Puis elle suivit Drago dans l'escalier. Celui-ci avait profité pour glisser sa main droite dans la main gauche d'Hermione.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, Hermione complètement perdue, ne savait plus aller, mais Drago la guida dans la rue encore pleine.

\- On va trouver une ruelle discrète et transplaner.

Hermione acquiesça et le suivit sans lâcher sa main.

Si Hermione avait pensé un instant que les baisers resteraient au café, encore une fois, elle se trompa. Durant le cours trajet à pied, Drago s'arrêta plusieurs fois et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Moins longtemps, car ils devaient se dépêcher et ils étaient en pleine rues de Londres, mais toujours aussi passionnément.

Une fois arrivés dans une ruelle près d'un local à poubelle, là où peu de gens passaient, ils s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent longuement. Puis de nouveau, comme des aimants, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et s'embrassèrent longuement. Drago la lâcha au bout d'un long moment. Sans la quitter des yeux et sans rien ajouter, il transplana.

Lorsque Drago disparu, Hermione se prit la tête entre ses mains, sous le choc, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était... indéfinissable. Juste... Tellement incroyable. Elle avait partagé avec Drago... Le plus beau premier baiser de toute sa vie. Encore plus intense que ceux que lui donnait Ron. Encore plus merveilleux que les quelques baisers échangés avec Victor Krum il y a des années. Et là, elle venait d'embrasser Drago Malefoy. Le Drago Malefoy.

Elle se souvient de l'heure et transplana rapidement. Elle remarqua à peine les heures qui suivirent, encore plongée dans ses pensées. C'est lorsqu'elle finit de coucher ses enfants qu'elle émergea. Ron s'était déjà effondré dans leur lit, Hermione l'avait à peine regardé lorsqu'il était entré. Avant de partir se coucher, elle s'assit un instant sur son canapé et repensa pour l'énième fois aux événements de l'après-midi. Elle ne savait pas tellement ce qui allait se passer par la suite, mais une chose était sûre :

Elle ne voulait pas quitter Ron. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne voulait oublier cette fameuse journée du 25 février 2012.

* * *

 **Fin...ou pas ? Si vous voulez une suite, j'attends vos reviews ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Avant de commencer, juste, merci. Mon petit OS a semblé vous plaire et je suis contente de vous offrir la suite. J'ignore si ce sera long ou pas sachant que j'écris cette fic un peu au jour le jour. Mais je ferais de mon mieux ^^  
**

 **Le chapitre est beaucoup plus "court" que l'autre qui sert un peu de "prologue" mais on démarre doucement avec un chapitre plus calme. Je vais également essayer de publier tous les 4 jours (je dis bien ÉSSAYER)**

 **Énorme merci à mes vingt-deux premières revieweuses (Juste WHAT ?! J'ai jamais eu autant de reviews même en cumulant celles de mes autres écrits) auxquelles je vais répondre immédiatement avant de vous laisser place à la suite :**

 **chapou69** **:** merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

 **Gouline971** : J'aime beaucoup tes fictions et je suis très contente que tu m'aies laissé une review. J'ai essayé vraiment au mieux de retranscrire ce que pouvait ressentir Hermione dans cette situation. Même si elle est plus tolérante que Harry ou Ron, elle n'a pas encore vu le changement de caractère de Drago, qui reste la personne l'ayant rabaissé avec son groupe pendant ses années d'école. Donc méfiante au début oui, mais comme elle lui dit un peu plus loin, elle n'a pas vu qu'il avait changé et lui pardonne.

Alors, le fameux passage où ils s'embrassent, vu comme ça, c'est normal que ça paraisse mal introduit. Mais comme je vais essayer de le développer par la suite, ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, c'était comme une pulsion soudaine, une envie irrépressible et complètement folle venue de nulle part. Je ne peux pas trop en dire plus, mais je vais faire mon maximum pour que cette scène arrive à s'expliquer de façon cohérente. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

 **Isabella-57 : ** Ma réponse est à peu près la même que celle de Gouline971, pour le côté rapide, les choses s'enchaînent vite, c'est vrai, mais il y a une explication à cela (que je vais essayer d'expliquer comme je peux). De plus, vu que je n'étais pas sûr que cela plairait, j'ai conclu l'histoire assez vite, afin d'avoir une « conclusion, certes, rapide, mais une conclusion quand même s'il devait ne pas avoir tout de suite.

Et pour mon orthographe, malheureusement, je ne la maîtrise pas totalement, notamment avec le temps des verbes, les accords... J'essaye de m'aider de correcteurs de texte et du Bescherelle, mais encore certaines fautes m'échappent encore... Mais merci pour ta review en tout cas !

 **astoriabb :** Tes désirs sont des ordres, voici la suite ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Phoenix Opendule** **:** Contente que cela te plaise, et comme tu le vois, oui il y a une suite. Merci pour ta review !

 **llgiu :** C'est ce que je compte faire, je ne pense pas que je dépasserai les 20 chapitres pour cette fiction. Merci pour ta review !

 **Soyann :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que le contexte te plait ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Delphine03 :** Contente que tu aies passé un bon moment, merci pour ta review !

 **Mlle Stilinski :** La suite est là, merci pour ta review !

 **Esyram Natsy :** Si la suite sera surprenante ? Peut être, à voir dans les prochains chapitres ! En tout cas, j'espère que cela te plaira et merci pour ta review !

 **zmoie :** Merci beaucoup ! Je te remercie également pour ta review !

 **angie32 :** Merci et la voici, la voici, la voici ^^

 **Guest (1) :** Pas de soucis, ta review est compréhensible et non, ce ne sera pas la fin ! Merci pour ta review et bonne chance pour que tu t'améliores en français !

 **Guest (2) :** Une happy ending...mystère ;) mais contente que cela t'ai plu et merci pour ta review, bonne semaine à toi !

 **Guest (3) :** En effet, j'ai des idées de suite, encore faut-il que j'arrive bien à les retranscrire. Et merci pour ta review !

 **Guest (4) :** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Si Drago avait un jour craqué sur Hermione, je suis sûre que ça correspond à peu près la date que j'ai cité dans mon texte (à savoir de fin 3ème année à fin 4ème année). En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

 **Fan de twilight :** Frustrant en effet ;) ? En tout cas, voilà la suite et merci pour ta review

 **Muushya :** Pas de fautes ? Soit je me suis très bien relue, soit ce ne sont pas des fautes qui "piquent vraiment aux yeux" car cela m'étonnerait que je ne fasse aucune faute ^^ je reconnais également que je fais encore des phrases un peu maladroite mais j'essaye de m'améliorer. C'est vrai que de base, j'avais uniquement pour idée d'en faire qu'un OS, et que si je dépassais les reviews demandant une suite, j'en ferais une car j'avais quelques idées en tête. Mais en voyant le nombre de commentaire, ma movitation (et la pression aussi) a augmenté pour vous livrer la suite ! Et merci pour ta review !

 **Guest (5) :** Et non, ce n'est pas la fin, voici la suite, merci pour ta review !

 **Kahlyoxe :** Non t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la fin, la preuve ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Love the Original Family :** Awww merci ^^ en tout cas voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

 **Guest (6) :** Ah non non, c'était pas mon but d'imiter ce...truc. Après je ne pense pas que ce soit si dérangeant qu'elle dit ça ou que ça change vraiment son trait de caractère...non ? En tout cas dans ma tête, ça passait cette phrase mais si ça dérange tout le monde, peut être que je la modifirais...Merci pour ta review.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drago fixait le plafond. Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge résonnait dans la chambre conjugale. Astoria dormait profondément contre son torse, Drago la trouvait si innocente quand elle était dans le monde des songes. Une vraie poupée en porcelaine, si belle, si délicate, mais si fragile... Drago la regarda un instant et soupira, avant de revenir dans ses pensées.

Il avait embrassé Granger. Lui et Hermione Granger, non il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'habituer à l'appeler Weasley, s'étaient embrassés tels des adolescents de dix-sept ans. Plus il pensait, plus il comprenait moins le sens de cet événement. Hermione aime Weasley ! Et lui, il a Astoria ! Ils sont mariés ! Ils sont parents ! Ils sont des adultes !

Drago ne savait pas comment encaisser tout ça, il avait partagé avec Hermione, un premier baiser qu'il l'avait fait sentir vivant. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation. Mais de l'autre, quelques minutes avant l'acte, Hermione cherchait du réconfort, de l'aide et des conseils par rapport à son mari. Comme si embrasser un autre homme allait résoudre la situation !

Pourtant...il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable de son geste. Il lui était impossible de ne pas regretter ce qui s'était passé. Ce baiser puis ceux qui avaient suivi, et même leurs gestes d'avant, les caresses, les doigts, les lèvres, tout avait été fait de façon spontanée et tout cela avait créé un désir venant de nulle part ! Certes, Drago avait eu un faible pour Hermione, mais c'était il y a des années ! Il avait eu le temps d'enterrer ses sentiments, embrasser et coucher avec d'autres filles ! Et actuellement, il était avec Astoria, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais elle restait sa femme, qu'il respectait et qu'il prenait soin depuis douze ans.

Drago se redressa, il fallait mettre cela au clair avec Hermione, mais surtout avec lui-même. Il se leva, de son lit et s'élança jusqu'à son bureau, à l'étage en dessous.

Il était quatre heures du matin, on avait beau être dimanche, Drago s'en lavait les mains. Il prit le premier papier sous la main et attrapa une plume. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi écrire. À vrai dire, était-ce une bonne idée d'envoyer un hibou à Hermione ? N'allait-il pas envenimer la situation davantage ?

\- Il faut au moins que je sache... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il décapsula la bouteille d'encre et écrivit.

* * *

Hermione était toujours du matin. Si Ron raffolait des grasses matinées, Hermione les évitait. Elle détestait avoir l'impression de ne rien faire. De plus, regarder le lever du soleil était son péché mignon. Si on cumulait cela avec l'insomnie qu'elle avait eue durant la nuit, Hermione était même trop en avance pour le lever du soleil.

Il devait être dans les 7h, le soleil hivernal n'était pas encore apparu. Assise dans son fauteuil devant la fenêtre, Hermione dégustait son thé à la menthe du matin. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle se maudit intérieurement.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle y pense encore ? Elle avait fait son choix avant d'aller se coucher hier soir, il était plus qu'évident qu'elle devait rester avec Ron. Mais alors pourquoi les événements d'hier ne voulaient pas la laisser tranquille ? Elle ne voulait pas les oublier évidemment, mais pas non plus que cela occupait toute sa pensée !

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Drago a fait ça ? Lui dit la petite voix dans sa tête, la même qui lui avait dit de rester dans le café et profiter de l'instant présent.

Hermione grimaça. Il était vrai qu'elle se posait encore la question. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus, avait-il réussi à la faire devenir... comme ça ! Il avait suffi qu'ils se fixent quelques instants et qu'il y ait un silence pour que tout soit chamboulé ?! Comment était-ce possible ? Et comment fait-elle pour ne pas arriver à regretter la situation ? Comment allait-elle faire pour continuer sa vie, sans que rien n'était et continuer de regarder Ron sans qu'il se doute que sa femme avait embrassé Drago Malefoy ?!

Un tapotement sur le carreau l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Hermione sursauta et fixa le hibou sans comprendre.

\- Un hibou à cette heure-ci ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et récupéra la petite lettre qu'il tenait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase d'écrite :

 _" Et bien, je pense que vu d'un point de vue extérieure, on était plus qu'ambigus."_

 _D._

Hermione resta interdite. C'est tout ? Enfin... Ils avaient passé plus de deux heures à s'embrasser et à mener un petit jeu de séduction complètement... irréfléchie et dangereux...et Drago n'avait que cette phrase à dire ?

Elle soupira, que devait-elle faire ? Lui répondre ? Il fallait bien, elle devait avoir des réponses et elle était persuadée qu'il en avait besoin aussi. Mais que devait-elle lui répondre ?

\- Autant rentrer dans son jeu ! Conclut-elle.

Elle but une gorgée de thé et chercha une plume et de l'encre dans le salon. Elle griffonna la réponse sur le dos de la lettre et la redonna à l'oiseau, perché sur le balcon.

\- Maman... Appela la voix de son fils de sa chambre.

\- Ah ! Il a dû se réveiller, pensa Hermione. J'arrive mon poussin !

Le hibou s'envolait dans les airs tandis qu'Hermione montait les escaliers.

* * *

Drago finissait son café dans son bureau. Il avait un rapport à finir avant de profiter du reste de son dimanche matin. Après avoir envoyé la lettre à Hermione, il avait pu se recoucher quelque temps et penser ainsi à autre chose. Il était tellement concentré sur ses papiers, qu'il entendit à peine toquer contre la porte.

\- Chelsy a une lettre pour Maître Malefoy ! Couina une voix d'elfe.

\- Entre, grogna Drago, la plume entre les dents.

L'elfe entra et lui tendit sur un petit plateau la même lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Hermione. Intrigué, il la saisit et l'ouvrit une fois l'elfe parti :

 _" En effet, ce n'est même plus de l'ambiguïté à ce stade là."_

 _H._

Drago esquissa un demi-sourire.

\- Sacrée Hermione, pensa-t-il.

Il laissa son rapport et prit une autre feuille pour rédiger immédiatement la réponse.

 _" Nous sommes d'accords là dessus. Je t'avoue d'être assez soulagé que nous étions dans un lieu moldu. Je n'imagine même pas le scandale que cela aurait provoqué si nous étions dans un lieu sorcier."_

 _D._

Une fois dans l'enveloppe, Drago la posa contre le coin du bureau, il l'enverrait un peu plus tard dans la journée. L'idée de faire patienter Hermione l'amusait. Et puis de toute façon, elle avait son mari et ses deux enfants à gérer, elle avait donc d'autres chats à fouetter...

\- Drago ?

Drago releva la tête, sa femme, toujours avec un châle sur les épaules, était devant sa porte. Elle avait les traits fatigués, et la maladie la rendait plus âgée qu'elle était en réalité.

\- Drago, pardonne-moi de te déranger, mais...tu n'as pas oublié...

\- Le rendez-vous de cet après-midi ? Évidemment que non.

\- D'accord, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé Drago...

Et Astoria repartit, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Drago eut un sourire peiné...

Astoria s'excusait tout le temps, et de plus en plus ces derniers temps...Si elle pouvait même s'excuser de son existence, elle le ferait.

Drago regarda à nouveau la lettre, il l'enverrait avant de partir au rendez-vous...

* * *

Le rendez-vous en question était à 14h à Saint-Mangouste, Astoria devait y aller pour effectuer toutes sortes de tests pour sa santé. Si depuis la naissance de Scorpius, elle subissait ses séances tous les mois, ils étaient désormais toutes les deux semaines depuis septembre dernier. Scorpius passait donc l'après-midi chez sa grand-mère Narcissa, qui raffolait de son petit-fils.

Après une très longue attente, le couple Malefoy fut appelés par leur médicomage, Mr Ringabel.

\- Alors Mrs Malefoy, comment vous sentez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Toujours aussi fatigué. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a des courants d'air dans le manoir, pourtant, nous n'avons aucun problème avec l'isolation et les cheminées sont toujours allumées.

\- Je vois... Quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Elle paraît de plus en plus fatiguée, ajouta Drago, elle dort beaucoup plus ces derniers temps, mais je suppose que c'est à cause de l'hiver.

Le médicomage se contenta de griffonner sur un morceau de papier. Drago fronça les sourcils, pourquoi était-il plus silencieux que d'habitude ?

\- Très bien...Mr et Mrs Malefoy...nous avons reçu les résultats des derniers tests.

Les deux époux se redressèrent, Drago faisait de son mieux pour garder un visage neutre et impassible, comme son père lui avait appris enfant, mais il s'agissait de la santé d'Astoria, il ne pouvait pas se montrer froid avec elle.

\- Les résultats sont...définitifs...

Il y eut un silence.

\- Que... Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Astoria d'une voix tremblante.

\- Vos derniers tests révèlent que la maladie que vous avez développée depuis quelques années, s'est aggravée depuis ces derniers mois Mrs Malefoy. Et, malheureusement, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de vous fournir une guérison complète.

Drago serra les poings à se planter les ongles dans ses paumes.

\- En d'autres termes, nous pouvons vous fournir un traitement, mais cela reste une maladie incurable.

Astoria avait désormais les larmes aux yeux et Drago puisait dans son self-contrôle pour ne pas faire de même.

\- Combien de temps...il...il lui reste ? Demanda le blond difficilement.

Le médicomage prit un air grave.

\- Si votre femme prend bien son traitement, elle aura encore un peu de temps... Mais la maladie a déjà atteint un stade bien avancé... Il doit lui rester... Un an à peine... Je suis navré.

* * *

Le retour de la famille Malefoy au manoir se fit dans un silence pesant. Même Narcissa, quand elle vit les époux revenir pour récupérer Scorpius, ne posa aucune question. Elle avait déjà compris rien qu'en voyant le visage de son fils.

Drago envoya Scorpius dans sa salle de jeu et demanda à Chelsy de le surveiller. Astoria était assisse sur une des nombreuses chaises de la salle à manger et pleurait en silence. Ne pouvant pas supporter de la voir ainsi, Drago fuit dans son bureau.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez le Serpentard, c'est bien son manque de courage.

Il vit sur sa table la réponse d'Hermione, d'un geste las, il attrape la lettre et la lut :

 _" Sans doute mais il n'empêche que ce que nous avons fait était dangereux. Nous n'avons plus fait attention aux clients du café et il aurait pu avoir d'autres sorciers._

 _Drago, il faut bien qu'on en revienne là dessus...Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'est-ce que cela implique ?"_

 _H._

Drago regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà tombée. Cela faisait au moins vingt-quatre heures qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient embrassés. Le rendez-vous d'Astoria avait chassé cette pensée, mais il faut bien l'admettre que les questions doivent être répondues, peu importe les conséquences.

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la soirée, alors qu'Hermione avait fini de ranger la cuisine après le dîner, elle reçut la réponse de Drago qu'elle avait attendue toute la journée :

 _" Nous ne devons pas régler cela par lettre. Si tu as une heure de libre demain, passe à mon bureau et nous en reparlerons tranquillement."_

 _D._

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lança la voix de Ron du salon. Tu as reçu une lettre ?

\- Oui oui, mais rien d'important ! Lui répondit maladroitement sa femme.

Elle rangea la lettre dans la poche arrière de son jean et rejoignit son mari près du canapé. Ron, depuis qu'il avait découvert la télévision grâce à Hermione, aimait bien regarder un film le soir avec sa femme de temps en temps.

\- Il rediffuse _La lumière verte_ , on regarde mon cœur ?

\- Pas de soucis Ron !

Elle s'installa près de lui et Ron l'embrassa sur le front. Hermione lui sourit, mais elle n'osait pas lui rendre son baiser. Et pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Pour cacher son malaise, elle se colla davantage à lui, la tête posé sur l'épaule de son époux.

Bien qu'elle aimait beaucoup le film, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à son entrevue avec Drago demain. Qu'allaient-ils se passer ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Et si ce n'était que le début d'un chamboulement total dans leur vie ?

Demain, les dés seront jetés.

* * *

 **Soooo ?** **Les réponses ne sont pas données toute suite, mais elles vont bientôt arriver !** **Que va faire Hermione ?** **Et Drago de son côté ?** **Que signifiait cette journée du 25 février en réalité ?**

 **A suivre dans le prochain chapitre...**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey Hey !**

 **La fic a dépassé les 1500 vues (YES !), ma petite fic est officiellement la plus vue de ma page (mais je suis un peu triste pour ceux qui ne dépassent les 100 vues).**

 **Voici enfin la confrontation Hermione / Drago !  
**

 **Merci pour chaque personne qui commente mon travail, c'est motivant et ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Muushina** **:** **Ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle review de ta part ! Et oui, une suite, vu que la majorité des commentaires en réclamait une et que j'avais quelques idées : la voici !**

 **Et non malheureusement, je n'utilise que des correcteurs de texte divers qu'on peut trouver sur Internet, je n'ose pas trop demander à des personnes de me corriger, ce qui est un peu bête, mais c'est la faute de la timidité ^^'**

 **Soyann :** **Sans doute que le passage d'Astoria à la réponse Hermione est peut être un peu mal introduit, je l'admets. Mais je pense que sur le coup, Drago avait vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose suite à la nouvelle à propose de la maladie d'Astoria... après est-ce qu'il a vraiment de l'entrain, non je ne pense pas. Merci pour ta review en tout cas !**

 **Guest :** **Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !**

 **Delphine03 :** **En effet, pauvre Astoria...et oui ils vont se voir dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour avoir commenté de nouveau !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Madame Weasley, avez-vous écouté ce que je vous ai dit ?

Hermione sursauta, à vrai dire, les paroles de son collègue avaient été noyées lorsque Hermione remarqua que les aiguilles de son horloge montraient dix-sept heures. D'habitude, c'est l'heure où elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'heure où Drago allait la retrouver dans son bureau.

\- Hum... Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Hermione, gênée.

\- Cela fait la troisième qu'on vous reprend à être aussi discrète, si votre travail vous ennuie, vous pouvez rester chez vous !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Mr Harrison n'était pas son patron et encore moins un employé supérieur à elle, pour qui se prenait-il à lui parler de cette manière ?

\- Je vous prie d'excuser mon manque d'attention, cela ne reproduira plus. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail à faire !

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'Harrison sortit de son bureau ! Quelle journée ! Hermione voulait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait été très discrète aujourd'hui et elle s'en mordait un peu les doigts. Mais plus les heures avançaient, plus la confrontation avec Drago approchait.

Plusieurs questions tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Allaient-ils de nouveau s'embrasser ? Va-t-il avoir un malaise ? Les choses avaient-elles changé pour toujours à cause de cet événement ? Devraient-ils dire la vérité à leurs conjoints ?

\- Merlin, soupira Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ? On dirait une adolescente...

Elle s'écroula sur son bureau, la tête en premier, afin de bien la taper contre la table. Elle se trouvait pathétique...

Trois coups contre la porte la firent se redresser d'un coup.

\- Hermione, tu es là ? Demanda la voix étouffée de Drago derrière la porte.

\- Oui oui, entre !

C'est une Hermione nerveuse qui accueillit Drago Malefoy, aussitôt remplacé par de l'inquiétude quand elle vit les cernes traduisant la fatigue de Drago.

\- Drago qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Assis-toi, tu es bien pâle !

Drago s'assit lourdement et se massa le front.

\- Navrée, Hermione... Je dois être dans un état épouvantable.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu m'aurais vue aujourd'hui, j'étais complètement dans la lune toute la journée !

Mais en observant Drago, Hermione conclut que ce n'était pas leur dernière entrevue qui l'avait rendu ainsi. De nouveau gênée, elle se mordit les lèvres et fixa ses genoux, ce que le sorcier remarqua.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, j'ai juste...des petits problèmes personnels récemment...

\- Oh... Tu veux en parler ? Proposa la jeune femme doucement.

Il eut un silence.

\- Enfin si tu en as envie évidemment ! Ajouta précipitamment Hermione.

La brune se retint de se taper la tête contre le bureau à nouveau. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle paraisse si nerveuse !? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être comme ça ! Á force, elle ne savait plus si c'est l'état de Drago qui la rendait ainsi, ou à cause de ce qui s'était passé il y a deux jours.

\- C'est Astoria... Répondit finalement Drago, mettant fin à l'horrible malaise que ressentait Hermione. Sa maladie...a disons...empirée...

\- Oh...Seigneur Drago, je suis désolée...

\- Ne t'excuse pas Hermione... C'est comme ça...Astoria a toujours eu...la santé fragile... Ça devait arriver un jour...

Hermione l'observa. On voyait autant de résignation que de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle pourtant, et étrangement, Hermione sentait une émotion inconnue grandir en elle. La sorcière doutait qu'il ne ressente pas un moindre sentiment amoureux à l'égard d'Astoria. Outre le fait qu'elle était sa femme et la mère de son fils, évidemment.

\- Enfin... Ne nous attardons pas davantage là-dessus...ni toi ni moi ne pouvons résoudre cela... Comment va Weasley ?

\- Euh...bredouilla Hermione un peu surprise de son soudain changement de sujet. Il va...bien. Du moins, comme d'habitude... Il ne s'est...douté de rien...par rapport à...

\- ...À la dernière fois, finit Drago.

Les deux adultes s'échangèrent un regard, et aucun ne sut quelle expression dégageait l'autre.

\- Drago... Commença doucement Hermione. Il faut qu'on en reparle de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours...

\- Exactement, acquiesça Drago, se redressant sur son siège et reprenant un air sérieux. Déjà, nous sommes tous les deux d'accord que ce qu'il s'est passé...on ne l'a pas fait « comme ça ».

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione un peu désorienté.

\- Et bien... On n'a pas fait ça...pour « le fun » concrètement.

Malgré la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, Hermione dut se forcer pour ne pas pouffer de rire à la mention de l'expression « pour le fun ». C'était bien une expression qui ne collait pas à l'image sérieuse de Drago.

\- Oui désolé du terme, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux mon idée...S'excusa Drago. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli rien qu'en disant cette phrase.

\- Je comprends, répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait...J'ai l'impression que les choses sont allées très vite quand nous nous sommes embrassés et tout le reste... Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à éprouver des regrets là-dessus.

\- Je partage ton avis, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas rien ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas juste un petit bisou de rien du tout sur le ton de la rigolade, en souvenir de mes anciens sentiments à ton égard, sinon on ne serait pas là en train d'en parler.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes.

\- Je ne regrette absolument pas non plus ce qu'il s'est passé, malgré nos situations et nos antécédents. Au contraire, je t'avoue, c'était un moment...très intense et très agréable. Tu dis que c'est allé vite, en un sens oui...et en même temps, ça s'est fait très lentement.

\- Lentement ? Tu trouves ? Enfin les choses ont vite pris une autre tournure entre nous, contesta Hermione. Nous sommes quand même passé de la discussion amicale, à s'embrasser et à se caresser !

\- Quand je dis lentement, c'est la façon dont on a commencé à se toucher. On ne s'est pas embrassé tout d'un coup passionnément, Hermione. Non, ce qui a rendu la situation plus « intense », c'est la façon qu'on avait de se regarder, de se toucher, de s'embrasser sans vraiment s'embrasser, s'embrasser indirectement avec les doigts par exemple, tout cela avant...le grand saut. Il y avait beaucoup d'érotisme dans nos gestes et donc ça ne peut pas être rien.

Hermione rougit au mot « érotisme ». Même si cela lui paraissait un peu exagéré d'utiliser ce terme pour décrire leur sorte de petit jeu, il était pourtant bien approprié.

\- Pour ce qu'il y ait de la façon...dont on voit la chose, continua Drago, tout dépend grandement de comment on le vit chacun de notre côté. Comme je le disais, je ne regrette pas, j'ai passé un très bon moment, même si on est marié, parent et que j'ai certaines valeurs.

\- J'en ai également, lui répondit Hermione. Avant que cela arrive, je n'aurais jamais cru que je tromperais Ron...surtout avec toi parce qu'on était surtout...enfin avant on ne se supportait pas...

\- C'est vrai. Mais comme tu l'as vu, j'ai changé, on a grandi, on est devenu adulte et au final, on est arrivé à s'entendre assez rapidement ce jour-là.

\- J'en suis même étonné, confirma Hermione. On a réussi à se confier l'un à l'autre très rapidement. Comme quoi, s'il n'y avait pas eu les conflits à Poudlard... Peut-être qu'on aurait pu être amis à cette époque si les choses auraient été différents...

\- Peut-être oui...

Ils se turent à nouveau.

\- J'espère au moins, que je n'ai pas profité de ta détresse, fit Drago avec gêne, tu avais besoin d'aide et moi... Je n'ai trouvé rien de mieux que de t'embrasser.

\- Oh non Drago, ce n'est pas uniquement de ta faute ! Rassura Hermione. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies profité de moi... De plus, c'était un moment partagé donc tu n'as pas à prendre toute la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Merci... Mais au moins, même si je me doute que ce soit un peu tôt...tu as essayé d'appliquer mes conseils avec Weasley ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non... À vrai dire, je n'y ai plus pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Nos baisers m'ont pas mal occupé l'esprit.

\- À moi aussi...Enfin, hormis la maladie d'Astoria...

À nouveau, un silence. Hermione jeta un œil à l'horloge : voilà au moins un quart d'heure que Drago était là.

\- Donc... Reprit-elle. Au final, ce qu'il s'est passé... On peut considérer que ça ne doit rien changer entre nous ?

Drago la regarda et expira longuement.

\- Que veux-tu faire de plus ? On se connaît à peine, tu dois sauver ton mariage, je dois m'occuper de ma femme, on a nos enfants et on n'éprouve pas de sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

\- Mise à part que nous ne regrettons pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Certes, mais nous ne voulons pas retenter l'expérience, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione réfléchit. Oui, elle avait aimé leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Mais recommencer lui paraissait inconcevable, interdit et complètement fou.

\- En effet, admit-elle. Mais je me pose encore la question sur l'origine de cet acte. Il a débuté sans raison apparente... Comment on peut expliquer ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Hermione, c'est arrivé pour une raison dont j'ignore tout comme toi la réponse...

\- Peut-être que ce sont tes anciens sentiments envers moi du passé qui ont ressurgi ? Tenta Hermione.

\- Hermione, ça fait plus de quinze ans que j'ai enterré mes sentiments, et j'ai bien eu le temps de t'oublier depuis...

\- Alors, pourquoi tout cela est arrivé ? Insista la brune

\- Je ne sais pas ! Haussa le ton le Serpentard.

Hermione rougit et se tut.

\- Désolé, reprit Drago, mais je suis comme toi, je suis dans l'incompréhension la plus totale là-dessus. Disons que...ce n'était qu'une parenthèse dans nos vies...

\- Une parenthèse... Répéta Hermione peu convaincue.

Après tout, elle se doutait bien qu'ils tomberaient sur ce genre de conclusion. Drago avait raison, que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ?

\- Malgré tout... Renchérit Hermione, même si ce qu'il s'est passé samedi est une parenthèse...comment on doit se considérer désormais ? On s'ignore à nouveau ?

\- Non, répondit Drago. Si on s'entend bien et si on arrive à passer au-dessus de tout ça, on peut, peut être, devenir amis ?

\- Amis ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, enfin du moins, discuter de temps en temps.

Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait envie de dire oui, mais pendant un instant, elle pensait à la réaction de Ron, Harry et Ginny s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était devenue ami avec le blond.

\- Je veux bien qu'on essaye de devenir ami, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, mais par rapport à notre entourage, cela risque de jaser.

\- Qu'ils jasent ! S'écrit Drago avec un grand geste de la main. Et puis si ça pose autant problème que ça, soyons juste discrets. La guerre est finie, on n'est plus ennemis !

\- Tu as raison, sourit Hermione. Dans ce cas, essayons de voir comment les choses se passent !

Drago lui rendit son sourire et les deux sorciers se fixèrent à nouveau pendant quelques instants avant que Drago s'exclama :

\- Allez ! On en reste là pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Il vaut mieux, confirma Hermione, nous devons rentrer sinon nos famille vont se poser des questions sur nos retards à répétition !

Ils se levèrent, Hermione récupéra ses affaires et Drago l'invita à sortir. Elle ferma son bureau à clé et ils se dirigèrent ensemble à l'ascenseur. Ils se séparèrent devant les cheminées du ministère dans le grand hall, après s'être adressé quelques mots.

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, que ce soit de ton travail, d'Astoria ou de toi, n'hésite pas Drago ! Lui recommanda Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Bien sûre Hermione, et toi bon courage avec Weasley !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de disparaître dans une des cheminées. Elle soupira, encore un sourire discret au coin des lèvres, et se dirigea à son tour vers une cheminée.

\- Sacré Drago, pensa-t-elle avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette, c'est vraiment quelqu'un...de vraiment incroyable.

* * *

 **Drago et Hermione amis, vraiment ? Ça va vraiment s'arrêter ainsi ? Mon petit doigt me dit que non ;) à suivre dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Concernant le prochain chapitre, ça va être un peu particulier ces prochains jours. En effet, ce mercredi 5 juillet, il y a les résultats du bac. Si par malheur, ils sont négatifs, ma motivation risque d'en prendre un coup et donc il y a la possibilité que je perds le goût d'écrire pendant quelques temps (quelques jours ou semaines).**

 **De plus, durant tout le mois de juillet, je fais un stage de 3 semaines donc j'aurais moins le temps d'écrire mais je vais tenter de poster malgré tout quelques chapitres (encore une fois, cela dépend aussi de ma motivation après le bac).**

 **Donc bon, on va prier pour que je m'en sorte ^^**


	4. Petite note

**Désolé d'une éventuelle fausse-joie, ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

 **Donc si ça peut rassurer certain(e)s, non je ne suis pas morte. J'ai eu mon bac d'ailleurs, vu que j'avais expliqué dans la petite note de fin chapitre que j'allais avoir bientôt les résultats. Je ne l'ai pas eu comme je le voulais mais ce n'est pas le sujet ^^**

 **Pour en revenir à « Il a suffit d'une fois ». Le prochain chapitre est fini à 75%, mais ça fait des semaines que je n'y ai pas touché. Pas vraiment par manque d'idée, mais surtout par manque de motivation et un peu de temps (j'ai débuté la fac).**

 **Je vais tout faire pour ne pas abandonner la fic, déjà parce que je ne compte pas la faire trop longue (10 chapitres max sans compter l'épilogue), que je n'ai pas envie que ce soit une autre fiction aux oubliettes (coucou Course contre la vie...) et surtout...bah pour vous en faite. Tous les commentaires m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, les favoris, les reviews, c'était mon booster !**

 **Aussi, si la fic prend autant de temps, c'est surtout le contexte de l'écriture. Cette histoire, bien que remixé en sauce dramione, est inspiré de ce que j'ai vécu. Pas seulement l'histoire d'amour, mais tout ce qui va suivre (que vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres). Évidemment, certains éléments vont être changés pour coller à une histoire en mode « harry potter » avec ses personnages et leurs caractères, mais grosso-modo, c'est basé sur quelques fais réels. Quand je posterai l'épilogue, je détaillerai un peu plus tout ça. Bref, vu que je m'inspire de quelques éléments de ma vie, ce sont pas que des moments agréables. Il y a des situations où j'ai parfois du mal à mettre des mots dessus, d'une part car je ne comprends pas toujours ce qui a pu se passer, et de l'autre car il est difficile de placer des mots là où les blessures sont encore là.**

 **Désolé j'ai un peu raconté ma vie, mais je voulais au moins expliquer la situation ^^**

 **Je ne vous demande que deux choses :**

 **\- de la patience, pour attendre le prochain chapitre et une conclusion à « Il a suffit d'une fois »**

 **\- si vous êtes fan de mon histoire et que vous voulez me botter les fesses pour montrer votre impatience et que j'ai de la motivation supplémentaire, écrivez une review, envoyez un message privé, bref soutenez-moi s'il vous plaît ça fait vraiment plaisir pour l'auteur ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Hey Hey !**

 **Avant de vous raconter ce qu"il s'est passé pour avoir un chapitre aussi long à venir, laissez-moi un instant :**

 ***respire un bon coup"**

 **MON DIEU QUE CE FUT UNE PURGE Á ÉCRIRE !**

 **Avec l'arrivée de la fac, de petits problèmes habituels, du manque de motivation par moment et le dernier tiers du chapitre qui s'est éffacé le 5 décembre, me faisant perdre ma motivation à le réécrire pendant plus d'un mois, ce chapitre fut très très très crevant à écrire. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas celui qui va être le plus rythmé de toute cette fic (mais pas le plus lent non plus).**

 **Mais avant tout, MERCI, MERCI ENCORE, pour tous les review reçus depuis le dernier chapitre et ma petite note. Je ne peux pas tous y répondre individuellement mais dans tous les cas : merci de vos messages, de votre patience, de me donner de la motivation et de vouloir la suite !**

 **Pardonnez mon retard (qui va être habituel malheureusement), je vous promets que c'est la dernière fois que je publie une fic sans qu'elle soit fini, je déteste faire attendre les lecteurs. Mais comme je le répète, cette fic sera assez courte et peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, elle ne sera pas abandonné ! Ça prend du temps car j'essaye d'avancer sur quelques projets (qui me tiennent plus à coeur et dont certains sont des fanfictions auquels je travaille depuis quelques mois, voir depuis quelques années !). De plus, entre temps, vu que je m'inspire d'élèments, plus ou moins réel, la fin a changé ce qui bouleverse quelques plans...mais pas d'inquiètude, cela reste toujours du Dramione ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain et le jour suivant, Hermione n'eut pas trop de difficultés à entretenir une relation amicale Drago. Certes, il restait cette histoire du 25 février mais étonnamment, le duo arrivait à y passer à autre chose. La maladie d'Astoria et l'approche de l'anniversaire de Ron le lendemain, permettaient aux deux adultes de ne pas s'attarder davantage. Drago donnait même des conseils à la brune pour se rapprocher de son mari.

\- Rien de plus simple Hermione, lui expliqua le blond lors de leur pause-café dans le bureau de Drago. Le midi vous vous rendez chez Weasley family, vous y restez un bon moment, tu y laisses tes enfants, chez ses parents ou chez Potty, et vous rentrez tous les deux à la maison, tu le mets bien, tu te fais belle, tu lui fais un petit repas aux chandelles et la suite...à toi de jouer !

\- Drago ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Rougit un peu Hermione. Et pour l'amour du ciel, le nom de Harry ce n'est pas Potty !

-Désolé, vieux réflexe du collège, ricana Drago, tu préfères que je l'appelle Saint-Potter ou le balafré ?

-Ok, tu as gagné idiot !

Drago eut un sourire satisfait et but une gorgée de café.

-En tout cas, ne stresse pas Hermione, son anniversaire est jeudi, soit demain. La plupart des choses sont déjà organisées, comme le repas chez les Weasley ?

-Exactement, j'aurais préféré que ça tombe un week-end pour pouvoir y aller le midi, mais c'est impossible vu nos emplois du temps et l'école des enfants.

-Pas grave, donc le repas familial est le soir, les enfants rentrent avec vous, si besoin un sort d'insonorisation tout simplement. Peut-être peux-tu organiser un petit after entre vous deux ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je connais mon mari, s'il boit un peu trop le soir, il s'endort immédiatement une fois rentré à la maison. Et puis, qui dit que j'ai envie d'un after avec Ron ?

Drago la regarda et soupira de découragement.

-Hermione, tu aimes ton mari oui ou non ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Tu veux sauver ton mariage ?

-Évidemment !

-Alors fais un effort s'il te plaît, que je ne me casse pas la tête pour rien pour t'aider.

-Tu me rappelles Ginny à me parler comme ça...

En parlant de Ginny, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas discuté avec sa meilleure amie. Oh, certes, il était compliqué pour elles de se voir, avec leurs travail, leurs enfants et tout le reste, mais ça lui manquait de prendre une après-midi avec Ginny et de discuter. Elles s'étaient éloignées à cause de cela, mais aussi à cause de la fausse-couche de Ginny, à peine un an auparavant.

Ginny attendait une petite fille, sa deuxième après Lily, qui était née la même année qu'Hugo. Elle et Harry étaient fous de joie de cette quatrième grosse surprise. Malheureusement, cette grossesse ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévue dès les premiers mois. Harry en fut le premier affecté tandis que sa femme voulait y croire jusqu'à la fin. Hermione passait de nombreuses heures avec son meilleur ami, tandis que Ron soutenait sa sœur. Bien sûr, Hermione ne négligeait aucun des deux, mais l'état d'Harry avait fait qu'elle passa un peu plus de temps avec lui. En mi-février, Ginny perdit le bébé, à quatre mois et demi de grossesse. La presse avait annoncé la nouvelle, mais à la demande d'Harry, cela fut vite étouffée pour le respect de la famille. Le bébé, nommé « Charlotte Minerva Potter » sur sa pierre tombale, avait été enterré à Godric Hollow, au côté de ses grands-parents paternels, dans l'intimité.

Depuis ce jour, Ginny s'était renfermée, essayant de se noyer dans son travail ou dans l'éducation de ses enfants. Harry de son côté, alternait les phases de déprime. En ce moment, il semblait aller mieux, du moins, c'est ce qu'avait vu Hermione du peu de nouvelles qu'il lui donnait.

-Hermione, ça va ?

Hermione quitta ses pensées et revint à la réalité.

-Oui, excuse-moi. Je dois être nerveuse pour demain.

-Ne t'en fais pas ça va bien se passer.

-Je l'espère... Et toi de ton côté, comment ça se passe avec Astoria ?

Drago perdit son sourire et se cala dans sa chaise.

-Pas grand-chose de nouveau, depuis l'annonce du médicomage, elle est plus pâle que jamais. Scorpius ne comprend pas la situation, mais en même temps... Comment veux-tu expliquer à un petit garçon de bientôt six ans que sa mère est malade et va...

Il se racla la gorge, comme si les mots lui brûlèrent la gorge.

-Que sa mère...va mourir.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle n'imaginait même pas comment elle gérait la situation à la place de Drago. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, geste qui ne suffirait pas à le réconforter, mais elle ne pouvait donner guère plus...

-Tiens bon Drago...

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour rester debout alors que j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de pleurer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir...Mais ce n'est pas ça qui guérira ma femme donc je ne peux pas faire ça...

\- Je comprends...

Drago poussa un long soupir et attrapa la main d'Hermione, qui était toujours sur son dos et la serra fort.

-Merci d'être là Hermione.

-Je t'en prie. En as-tu parlé à d'autres personnes de ce qu'il se passe avec Astoria ?

-Á qui veux-tu que je parle ?

-Je ne sais pas...ta mère ? Tes amis ?

Drago fit un rictus.

-Je me confie peu avec ma mère, la connaissant elle va s'inquiéter que davantage. Et en terme d'amis, vu que je suis considéré pour la plupart comme un mangemort venant d'une famille de traîtres, on peut dire que peu de personnes veulent de ma compagnie...

-Mais ceux avec qui tu étais ami à Poudlard ?

-Quoi, tu veux parler de cet idiot de Goyle ? De Crabbe mort par ses propres flammes ? De Pansy la croqueuse de diamants ? Ils étaient plus des chiens envoyés par mon père que des amis.

Drago fit une pause, il avait élevé la voix et cherchait dorénavant à se calmer.

-Les seuls que je puisse considérer comme des « amis » sont Blaise et Théodore.

-Zabini et Nott ? Que sont-ils devenus d'ailleurs ?

-Zabini a longtemps été un grand séducteur, il est maintenant marié à Tracey Davis, une fille de Serpentard de notre année, une des rares filles qui ne traînaient pas avec Pansy. Ils ont une fille, Victoria née en 2005, et un petit garçon de quelques mois, Jason. Quant à Théodore, il voyage beaucoup donc je le vois peu. De ce que je sais, il s'est marié à une Américaine il y a trois ans. J'ai peu de contact avec eux.

-Parles-en à Zabini éventuellement.

-Pourquoi faire ? J'ai toi, répond Drago avec un clin d'œil.

-Drago ! Riposta Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Je ne peux pas suffire à être ta seule amie ou confidence !

-D'accord, d'accord ! J'essayerai de lui parler...éventuellement.

-Bien !

-Et toi, tu ne peux pas te confier à Potty...enfin à Harry ? Renchérit Drago. Et à la sœur de Weasley ? Par rapport aux problèmes avec ton mari ?

-Á Ginny ! Et non c'est plus compliqué que ça, je te rappelle. De plus, Harry et Ginny sont un peu fragiles en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie de leur ajouter des soucis supplémentaires...

-Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il s'agit de ton et de ta meilleure amie oui ou non ? Qu'ils aient des problèmes, c'est normal tout le monde en a, mais ne t'interdis pas de leur parler à cause de ça ou parce qu'il s'agit du meilleur ami de Potter et de la sœur de Weasley !

Hermione soupira, résignée.

-Oui, je sais...J'essayerai de leur parler.

-Á la bonne heure ! Et communique avec ton mari aussi !

-Je compte le faire...

-Très bien !

Le blond regarda un instant l'horloge et sursauta.

-Nom d'une gargouille, la pause est censée être fini depuis un bon moment !

-Quoi déjà ? S'écria Hermione en regardant à son tour l'horloge. Le temps passe tellement vite !

-Oui je sais, je suis quelqu'un de très captivant, lança Drago avec un sourire mesquin.

-Ne fais pas le malin, lui répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire, je vais te laisser Drago, envoie moi un hibou si besoin !

Elle sortit du bureau et se hâta de regagner le sien. Son entrevue avec Drago l'avait détendue, car l'arrivée de l'anniversaire de Ron lui stressait au plus au point, enfin surtout l'after...

La dernière fois que Ron et elle avaient fait l'amour, c'était pour la Saint-Valentin. Ron avait essayé de tout préparer lui-même, mais sa maladresse le rattrapait toujours. Cela faisait son charme habituellement pourtant ce soir-là, Hermione se sentait plus gênée de ses étourderies que d'habitude. Et quand le moment était venu dans l'intime, Hermione fut déçue. Oh certes, elle avait aimé, mais il manquait quelque chose...de la passion, de la folie, de la fougue ? Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'était ce petit quelque chose qui lui manquait dans sa vie sexuelle, mais ce qu'elle était sûre, c'est que plus les années passaient, plus elle s'ennuyait au lit.

Ron la considérait presque comme une poupée fragile, dont il avait toujours peur d'érafler à la moindre erreur. Pas de morsure, pas de griffures, pas de choses ou de positions trop osées. Quand ils faisaient l'amour, Hermione arrivait même à prédire chacun de ses gestes tellement les choses lui semblaient répétitives. Elle avait même l'impression qu'elle couchait avec un fantôme par moment, car à part quelques grognements quand il était en elle et la respiration qui s'accélérait de temps en temps, elle se demandait vraiment si Ron prenait du plaisir ou qu'il était juste peu expressif.

-Que je suis pathétique...soupira Hermione une fois assise dans son bureau, la tête dans les mains. On dirait une adolescence frustrée ou une femme faisant une crise de la quarantaine...

Elle s'autorisa un moment à repenser au baiser de Drago. Un seul baiser. Un seul baiser qui avait rallumé une flamme en elle. Rien qu'avec ce contact, les gestes, la morsure sur ses lèvres, sa langue...

-STOP HERMIONE ! Se reprit la sorcière.

Elle frissonna et secoua vivement la tête. Hors de question qu'elle restait bloqué là-dessus. Elle et Drago se s'étaient mis d'accord : ils en restaient là, il devait soutenir sa femme, elle aimait Ron, point à la ligne !

Elle prit une grande respiration et se concentra sur ses papiers. Rien de tel que le travail pour pouvoir tout oublier !

* * *

Le repas de l'anniversaire de Ron arriva beaucoup trop vide au goût d'Hermione. Enfin...plutôt la partie « tant redoutée » qui arriva beaucoup trop vite. Pourtant, notre sorcière avait tout fait pour que tout se déroulait aussi bien que possible : elle lui avait apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit, accompagné de son cadeau (un livre de quidditch, grand classique, mais cela marchait toujours pour faire plaisir à son mari), les enfants avaient été adorables avec Ron. Elle était même, au grand miracle, rentrée du boulot plus tôt pour aller chercher les enfants, et se faire belle. Heureusement que le « bonne chance » lancé par Drago en la croisant dans les couloirs, accompagné par un petit clin d'œil, l'avait reboosté !

-Ne pas perdre espoir. Ne pas perdre espoir, se répétait-elle dés qu'elle avait un instant de répit.

Un baiser ne pouvait pas détruire tant d'années d'amour...non ?

Le repas chez Molly et Arthur était comme d'habitude, un repas familial bon enfant, avec le bruit habituel des discussions, des petits... Il y avait moins de monde qu'à Noël : Harry et Ginny étaient venus évidemment, mais son meilleur ami avait l'air exténué. Hermione ne saurait dire si c'était son travail ou son état qui le rendait ainsi. Ginny, semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire, mais parla peu. Georges et Angelina étaient également présents, avec leurs deux enfants, Fred deuxième du nom, et Roxanne, âgés de neuf et sept ans.

Une fois encore, et pas seulement pour son mari, Hermione fit de grands efforts pour maintenir une discussion constante à table. Elle essayait même de s'intéresser, en vain, au quidditch et à l'actualité sportive, mais c'était peine perdue. Au fond, tout le monde savait qu'elle s'en fichait...mais elle voulait tellement faire plaisir à Ron.

-Ne pas perdre espoir, ne pas perdre espoir !

En fin de soirée, c'est une Hermione exténuée qui arriva dans son salon, par la poudre cheminette, Hugo dans ses bras, à moitié endormi.

-Allez, au dodo mon lapin ! Murmura Hermione en l'amenant jusqu'à sa chambre. Rose, va te coucher, il est tard et il y a école demain.

Trop fatiguée pour protester, la petite fille lâcha la main de son papa et alla dans sa chambre avec un long bâillement.

Une fois les enfants couchés, Hermione se permit de lâcher un gros soupir. Elle avait tout fait pour que Ron passe une très bonne journée... Il ne restait plus que la dernière étape.

Hermione entra dans la chambre. Ron avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures et était à moitié allongé sur le lit. Quand elle était apparue, il releva la tête aussitôt, comme s'il l'avait attendu. Hermione le regarda, essayant de ne pas montrer sa gêne. Elle enleva ses chaussures à talons et lentement, s'assit près de lui. Ron l'enlaça aussitôt, puis après ses quelques instants de tendresse, il prit les joues d'Hermione dans ses mains chaudes et l'embrassa.

C'était doux, c'était simple. Cela changeait des petits bisous, ceux du matin et du soir, pour se dire bonjour ou bonne nuit. Hermione, dictée par sa conscience, approfondit le baiser.

« Ne pas perdre espoir, ne pas perdre espoir »

Les vêtements furent assez vite retirés. Ron, allongé sur elle, l'embrassait le cou et ses mains caressaient les cheveux d'Hermione, qui essayait de se détendre au maximum. Elle se sentait bien, mais pas assez excitée...

Impatient, Ron entra en elle et commença à faire des va-et-viens. Il était heureux, ça se voyait, faire l'amour avec sa femme l'avait manqué. Hermione entendait même quelques grognements et soupirs refoulés de sa part. La brune s'accrochait à son cou, essayait tant bien que mal de bouger en même temps que les coups de reins de Ron pour approfondir les allées et venus, ressentir le même plaisir que lui, une once d'excitation, de bien-être...mais rien ne venait. Elle se sentait comme bloquée, mal à l'aise...presque frustrée.

-Non, non ! Pensa Hermione qui commençait à paniquer. Pourquoi je ne ressens rien, pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Ses yeux regardaient partout dans la chambre, comme si elle cherchait une solution en vain dans les murs ou le plafond. Ron, enfin, remarqua le peu de réactivité de sa femme à ses coups de reins et lui demanda :

-Hermione, ça va ne pas ? Ça fait mal ?

-Quoi ? Non, non Ron, je n'ai pas mal ne t'en fais pas...

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Il avait l'air inquiet, alors pour ne pas réduire à néant cet espoir de rallumer la flamme avec son mari, Hermione ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Non je...continue s'il te plaît.

-Tu es sûre ?

La sorcière hocha la tête. Alors, Ron recommença ses mouvements. Hermione ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête, essayant de se calmer. Elle respira calmement et caressait le dos de Ron, essayant de se relaxer.

Peu à peu, Hermione se détendit et son corps se laissa aller. Le désir commençait à germer en elle à chaque nouveau coup de Ron. Sa respiration fut de plus en plus rapide et courte. Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise par ce nouvel élan. Le roux, enfin satisfait de voir Hermione prendre du plaisir, redoubla d'efforts. Il fondit sur elle et l'embrassa avec passion, avec fougue, puis la regarda profondément.

A cet instant, ce fut comme si le monde cessa de tourner autour d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Ron, une horrible sensation, une honteuse pensée la traversa de part en part : ce n'était pas ces yeux là qu'elle voulait voir. C'était des yeux plus clairs, plus gris, plus profond. Les yeux de Drago.

Son plaisir retomba aussi sec, mais Ron, trop lancé dans ses mouvements, ne remarqua pas son changement d'attitude. Il continua encore et encore de la pénétrer. Hermione pendant ce temps, vivait un véritable cauchemar et semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Pourquoi ? Elle avait enfin réussi à aimer ça ! Pourquoi elle avait tout gâché ? Et où était ce fichu espoir quand on avait besoin de lui ?!

Honteuse, Hermione tourna la tête sur le côté et referma les yeux, comme pour empêcher toute larme de couler.

Plus tard, Ron, satisfait et fatigué, s'endormit avec la pensée qu'il était avec la meilleure femme du monde. Hermione de son côté, presque caché entièrement sous les couvertures se maudissait intérieurement.

\- J'ai tout gâché ! Tout ! Je suis une horrible et pathétique femme ! Comment j'ai pu penser à ça alors que Ron me faisait l'amour ? Je me dégoûte ! Pourquoi Drago m'a-t-il embrassé ? C'est de sa faute ce qu'il m'arrive !

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que ce n'était pas la faute de Drago si elle s'était mise à penser à lui pendant l'acte. Et de plus, s'ils s'étaient embrassés, c'est qu'ils l'avaient voulu tous les deux.

Hermione soupira de nouveau. Cette petite voix l'agaçait, mais elle avait raison...

-Peut-être que c'était à cause de la fatigue, j'ai trop réfléchi et je ne me suis pas assez détendu. Et vu tout le stress que ça m'a provoqué ce baiser avec Drago...Oui ça ne peut être que ça !

Se contentant de cette solution, Hermione se retourna et ferma les yeux. Mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle ignorait si c'était à cause de ses nombreuses interrogations ou sa frustration, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir la fatigue. Elle se tourna et se retourna de nombreuses fois durant de longues minutes, avant de capituler et de se lever. Un bon thé allait peut-être, l'aider à se détendre.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Ron qui commençait déjà à ronfler, Hermione se glissa hors des draps et alla sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine. Cinq minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante dans les mains, elle s'installa sur le canapé du salon, la petite lumière allumée. Elle dégusta lentement son thé et fixait le ciel étoilé.

Une fois le thé terminé, Hermione se leva péniblement et alla déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle allait regagner son lit quand quelque chose attira son attention : une petite pile de lettres, posée sur la petite table du salon. C'était en général, les nombreuses lettres qu'elle recevait tout au long de la journée, comme des factures, une lettre de ses amis, ses parents ou même de temps en temps, des magazines sorciers. Hermione se souvenait qu'elle avait posé les lettres sur la table et qu'elle n'avait pas pu les lire, le dîner d'anniversaire de Ron au Terrier les attendant.

Poussée par la curiosité, Hermione prit les lettres et se rassit sur son canapé moelleux. Ce fut en voyant la première lettre qu'elle se souvenait pourquoi cette pile avait attiré son attention quelques instants plus tôt. Elle l'avait reçu quelques secondes avant de partir au Terrier et l'avait donc posé, à la hâte, avec la pile des lettres. Ce n'était pas une lettre du Ministère, mais une lettre à l'écriture calligraphiée, fine, penchée et à l'encre turquoise, adressée à son nom. Hermione reconnut immédiatement l'écriture : c'était celle de Drago.

D'un geste lent et précis, elle ouvrit la lettre et déplia son contenu. Il n'y avait que quelques phrases :

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Tu recevras cette lettre, je l'espère, peu avant ton départ chez la Weasley Family. Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance pour ce soir (et comme tu es intelligente, tu as compris que je ne parlais pas uniquement du dîner)._

 _Je n'ai aucune envie de t'imaginer en plein rapport avec Weasley, mais tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de détendre et de profiter avec lui. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, alors ne panique pas et profite de ta soirée._

 _De mon côté, Astoria et moi avons finalement décidé d'avouer sa maladie à notre famille. Nous ne pourrons pas cacher cette nouvelle indéfiniment. Cela me fend le cœur d'annoncer cela à ma famille, mais surtout à mon fils. Je préfère te prévenir que je ne risque pas d'avoir le sourire les prochains jours (même si je dois l'admettre que te parler me le redonne à chaque fois)._

 _Bonne chance Hermione, passe une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. Je te souhaite également de bien dormir et de faire de beaux rêves. N'hésite pas à me passer me voir au bureau, mais n'oublie pas de parler à Potter et Weasley fille._

 _Je t'embrasse et je te donne toute ma tendresse,_

 _D._

Les joues rouges, Hermione plaqua la lettre contre son visage et gémit, gênée.

-Merlin Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire...Depuis quand tu m'embrasses et me dis « Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves » ?! Il va me rendre chèvre ce garçon... Et pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?

Se reprenant, Hermione reprit la lettre et la parcourra à nouveau. Drago était vraiment trop gentil avec elle, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années dans la manière où Drago l'encourageait à ne pas perdre espoir avec Ron... Difficile à imaginer qu'elle et lui se détestaient vraiment dans le passé...

Elle soupira, la lettre posée contre ses genoux. Malgré les conseils de Drago, l'espoir n'était pas revenu ce soir-là avec son mari. Enfin...il était presque revenu, mais elle avait pensé à lui, à Drago et ses yeux...

Elle regarda l'heure, il était bien tard et n'allait pas apprécier le réveil au matin. Hermione replia la lettre et se leva pour la ranger dans son tiroir personnel. Elle savait pertinemment que Ron ne fouillerait pas là-dedans, mais par précaution, elle cacha la lettre tout au fond d'une pile de papiers et regagna d'un pas rapide mais silencieux, son lit.

Ron n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et continuait de ronfler paisiblement. Hermione le regarda quelques instants avant de se tourner contre le mur. Elle pensa à ses enfants qui devaient dormir profondément, à Ginny et Harry où elle devait leur parler de ses problèmes de couple avec Ron. Quand ? Elle l'ignorait, mais cela devait arriver. Comme Drago, elle ne pourrait pas cacher son problème éternellement. Elle pensa aussi un peu à Drago, qui devait annoncer la maladie d'Astoria dans les jours à venir. Ça lui faisait de la peine qu'il soit dans cet état. Et après avoir longuement repensé à la lettre et les douces phrases qui la faisaient rougir et battre son cœur, Hermione s'endormit paisiblement, les pensées vagabondant sur la journée du 25 février...

* * *

 **Petite précision, nous avons dépassé les 4300 vues ! Bravo à vous ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit...j'ai des idées mais ça prendra du temps. Alors je vous demanderai de bien patienter pendant ce temps là...**

 **N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive pour écrire la suite ^^**


End file.
